


The football team

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, Injury, Narry (kinda), Narry - Freeform, Opposing teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: </p><p>Niall centric. They boys are younger (like 16/17) in this one.So the boys minus Ni play soccer and they are playing an opposing team, that Niall is on. The boys aren't really a fan of him but really they're just jealous of his football skills. Harry since hes the youngest wishes right before they play that he hopes Niall gets hurt, and Niall actually does, he messes up his knee and he can't ever play again. Harry feels like it's his fault. But Niall even though he is in pain comforts him. They all gain respect for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The football team

"Pass Harry!" Louis hollered as Harry ran up the field, ball in tow. He quickly kicked it to Lou who kicked it right to the back of the net. 

Right after that amazing goal, the buzzer went, and the game was over. The Doncaster team roared with pride and the crowd cheered as if there was no tomorrow. And why wouldn't they? They were through to the final.

______________________

"Good game lads." Liam cheered as they walked into the changing rooms, high-fiving all the boys as he passed.

"And give it up for our amazing captain, Mr. Louis Tomlinson!" Zayn hollered. Another cheer erupted from the small room as they chanted the name of their leader.

Then the coach, Mr. Cowell walked in. "Brilliant game lads!" He exclaimed in happiness. "Especially you four!" He said pointing to Harry, Zayn, Louis and Liam. 

"Thanks Mr. Cowell!" Harry chirped, beaming with pride. At 15, Harry was the youngest on the intermediate team, not only on this particular team, but in the whole of the country!

"So now lads, we just need to see what we're to against! Anyone up for a little trip to see the other teams match tomorrow, see who gets through and all?" Louis called. They boys all responded with a collective yes so that was it. 

Tomorrow, they were going to Derby intermediate.

_____________________

"Go Niall! Go Niall! Go Niall!" The crowd chanted at the young boy was chased up the field again. The crowd went wild as the ball went swiftly into the left corner of the goal. Niall ran around the edge of the field doing little jumps as he did.

And he was right to celebrate! There was literally two minutes left in the match, and they were up by three goals, all of them scored by Niall. They kept going for another few minutes, but when it was over, the crowd erupted in cheers and shouts of delight.

Well except for one set of boys sitting in the middle row. Their jaws were dropped in shock and, well, blatant horror.

"...Shit" Louis said, staring in disgust as Niall lead his team in a victory lap around the pitch while they sang what was obviously their winning song.

"Everywhere we go, people always ask us, who we are, and where do you come from. And we're gonna tell them, we're from Derby. Mighty mighty Derby! And if they don't hear us, we shout a little louder, mighty mighty Derby." Niall chanted. They others would chant each line back to him once he said it.

"He's fin-flapping fantastic!" Liam exclaimed in a mixture of sadness and awe.

"Right... Now I'm worried about the match. He's amazing at football." Zayn muttered.

"Do you think we still have a chance?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not unless that Horan one gets injured." Louis answered truthfully.

"Let's just go home." Liam said, bringing the team off with him.

_____________________

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!" They boys finished singing as they brought out Harry's birthday cake.

"Make a wish Hazza cause your 16 now dude!" Zayn screamed out over the noise.

'I hope Niall gets injured in the game so we can win. Just kidding but please let us win.' He thought to himself before blowing out the candles. 

"Alright lads, I'll let you eat that delicious cake after the match, but right now we have a game to win!" Coach Cowell said, laughing at the boys enthusiasm. 

"Alright, on the count of three" Louis ordered. They all put their hands in.

"One, two, three, Doncaster!" They screamed, fist bumping and high fiving as they walked out onto the pitch.

___________________

"And it's a beautiful day here at Old Trafford, where I'm sure these intermediate teams are delighted to be playing today! Today's match is Derby versus Doncaster. It's going to be a good final on such a beautiful day. Thank God, it's cleared up from the horrendous rain we had earlier today. Sure the pitch will be a little soggy but hopefully it will be fine. Oh look, the captains Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan are shaking hands now!"

Niall and Louis shook hands as the referee watched on. 

"Good luck today!" Niall beamed, excitement obvious on his face.

"Good luck to you too." Louis murmured. He knew there really was no chance of winning when Horan was playing against them.

____________________

10 minutes more, and the match was still nil all. It didn't look like it would last that way for long though. Niall was racing up the pitch eagerly, and he had two team mates around him, preventing the other team from even getting marginally close to the star player.

Suddenly a terrible thing happened. Niall was just about to shoot when he slipped on a puddle on the pitch and landed on his knee.

"Holy fuuuuuuuuu!" Niall grunted, wincing in pain as his knee twinged. His teammates kneeled down beside him, asking him about the pain and if he was alright. 

If you were to take a glance at the Doncaster team, you would see an indifferent Louis, a worried Liam and Zayn and an extremely guilty looking Harry.

The pitchside paramedics quickly ran over with a stretcher, lifting Niall onto it gingerly as he was obviously in an immense amount of pain. He was then lifted off, and the match resumed again.

______________________

"Pass the ball Liam!" Louis shouted as the pair ran up the pitch. Liam quickly passed the ball to Louis before the other team could react and Lou quickly barreled the ball into the net just as the buzzer went!

All Doncaster team and crowd went wild as they jumped and lifted Louis on their shoulders. Well, all of them except for Harry who was standing on the side, guilt covering his face.

"Hey Haz, you okay?" Liam asked, worried about the curly-haired lad. 

"Um, yea, I'm fine Li-Li. I'm just, do you think I could go visit Niall in the pitch infirmary?" Harry asked. Liam nodded and told him he would go with him.

________________________

Niall sighed unhappily. Not only was he career over, but he also was EXTREMELY bored just lying in bed. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He yelled come on, as he assumed it was his teammates, so he was surprised to see the two boys come in. 

"Um, Hi Niall. I'm guessing you know who were are and if you don't I'm Liam and this is Harry. I was just wondering if you would like to have a rematch for when you are better?"

"I'm assuming we lost then." Niall said sadly. The other two nodded and Niall sighed softly. "There's no point, cause I won't be playing anytime soon. Anyway you deserve this win. Everyone gets injured at some point so if it wasn't me it could have been one of ye. It's okay lads. Ye won fair and square."

Then Zayn and Louis walked in after looking for their teammates. They exchanged greetings with Niall before sitting down beside the two others.

"So when will we see you up and playing again Niall?" Liam asked, trying to fill the silence. 

"Unfortunately, I will not be playing again lads. This injury was a career ending one. I've got the cartilage of a 70 year old man with arthritis according to the medics. And at only 16!"

"Really?" Liam asked shocked. "That's... That's awful Niall. I'm so sorry" 

"Is not your fault guys. I didn't see the puddle. T'was my own fault."

It was when Niall said that, that Harry couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No its not! It's all my fault!! Lou said that we couldn't beat you unless you were injured, and, and I had a birthday wish so I wished that you would get injured so we would win. I'm so sorry" By the end of his little speech, Harry had tears running down his face like someone had just turned a tap on.

"Harry, its okay!" Niall argued. "It's just a coincidence that I got injured. And even if it wasn't, I wouldn't be mad. You didn't really mean it."

Harry sniffed and Niall pull him in for a hug. "So, uh, Niall, are we like friends now?" Louis asked.

"Course!" Niall laughed and the boys smiled, because, in all honestly, who couldn't when Niall was laughing.

"So... Will I go get the cake?" Zayn asked and the boys burst out laughing again.


End file.
